


Amizade Inesperada

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Eles eram melhores amigos desde pequenos pelo fato de suas famílias serem puro sangue. Estarem juntos em Hogwarts só contribuiu para que a amizade entre James Potter e Marlene McKinnon crescesse ainda mais. A família da garota era naturalmente da Ravenclaw, mas ela quebrou a tradição, parando justamente com seu "irmão" na Gryffindor. Pelo fato de ser dar bem com o sexo masculino, Marlene tinha grandes problemas em fazer amizades femininas, até que um dia ela conheceu Lily Evans, tão diferente de si, fazendo assim uma amizade inesperada surgir.





	Amizade Inesperada

— Senhorita McKinnon!

O grito fez com que a primeiranista sonolenta caísse da cadeira, causando os risos dos outros alunos.

— Estava dormindo na minha aula? — a professora parecia indignada.

— Francamente, professora. Você dá a sua aula à meia-noite e espera que estejamos todos empolgados? — retrucou Marlene, de mau humor por ter sido acordada.

— Menos cinco pontos para a Gryffindor! Alguém poderia me responder qual a diferença entre a Astronomia, Astrologia e Astromancia?

Uma ruiva levantou a mão desesperada para responder, fazendo Marlene revirar os olhos.

— Essa foi boa, maninha — murmurou James, dando-lhe uma cotovelada de leve.

— Eu sei disso — sorriu Marlene, convencida.

— Astronomia estuda os astros em si e por si, é bastante precisa e quantitativa. Astromancia é um ramo da Adivinhação que faz previsões por meio da observação dos astros. Já a Astrologia estuda os atros para perceber como e quais são suas influências — respondeu Evans, assim que a professora lhe deu a palavra.

— Resposta excelente! Dez pontos para a Gryffindor!

— Alguém me mata, por favor? — sussurrou Marlene.

Sirius fez a imitação de uma arma com os dedos e levantou-os, como se tivesse dado um tiro.

— Senhores, eu não chamar-lhes-ei a atenção novamente! — a professora reclamou, já irritada com a falta de atenção deles.

Os três levantaram os braços como se estivessem se rendendo, arrancando um suspiro desesperado da professora e um olhar irritado de Lily Evans.

— Chamar-lhes-ei... — murmurou James, tentando segurar o riso.

— Quem ainda fala isso? — perguntou Marlene — Nem Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore é um moço sofisticado... — disse Sirius.

A sineta tocou antes que a professora tivesse a oportunidade de expulsar o trio da sala de aula.

— Merlin, se apiede de mim — murmurou a professora, assim que a Torre esvaziou-se.

Pelo fato de demorarem a dormir pelas aulas de Astronomia (ou seria Astrologia?), no dia seguinte, os alunos do 1º ano tinham aula mais tarde do que os demais. Claro que isso não impediu a Marlene McKinnon de se atrasar, mesmo assim. Não era fã dos despertadores, mas tinha a vantagem de se arrumar mais rápido do que as outras garotas. Isso se devia a que estavam ocupadas demais passando mil cremes para embelezamento, isso porque só tinham 11 anos.

Marlene não se incomodava nem um pouco com esse tipo de coisa. A verdade era que enlouquecia a sua mãe com o seu jeito de moleca, mas era isso o que a fazia se dar bem com todos os garotos que a conheciam. Enquanto as outras meninas ficavam naquela fase de “garotos são nojentos”, ela batia pé e dizia que “garotos são legais”. Esse era um claro motivo pelo qual ela não tinha amigas.

— Meu cabelo fica bem melhor quando eu não penteio — murmurou Marlene, olhando para a sua imagem no espelho.

Deu de ombros e voltou para o quarto, vestindo o seu uniforme.

— Vai pentear esse cabelo, menina — repreendeu Ian, bagunçando-o mais ainda.

— Me deixa em paz, Ian! — reclamou, dando um tapa na mão dele.

Ian McKinnon era o seu irmão mais velho, ele já cursava o 4º ano e era bem irritante quando queria. Coisas de irmão...

— Olha só como eu sou um irmão ruim — disse Ian, estendendo para ela um espaço de torta — Anda logo ou vai se atrasar pra aula da professora McGonagall!

— Falou, certinho — debochou a menina, dando uma mordida na torta e seguindo para a sala de aula.

Algumas meninas lhe olhavam enojadas pelos farelos e recheio de torta que ficaram presos em seus lábios. Outras lançavam risos debochados. Já Lily Evans e Mary MacDonald só tinham olhos para os livros.

— Lene... — murmurou James.

Ela virou-se e ele passou o dedo no canto da boca. Ela, entendendo o recado, passou a mão pela sua boca, tirando o grande excesso de restos de comida.

— Valeu — agradeceu.

— Não sei do que estão rindo... Garotas são estranhas — disse Sirius, o que acarretou no olhar enraivecido das que estavam em volta e lhe escutaram.

A porta da sala de aula abriu-se assim que o horário do relógio virou. A professora era bem pontual e rígida, disso ninguém tinha dúvidas.

— Entrem.

Aula de transfiguração e poções na mesma tarde era sacanagem.

Nada contra a professora McGonagall, Marlene até gostava dela. A professora parecia ter uma simpatia por ela, James, Sirius e Remus. Compreensível até, considerando que eram os melhores da turma e que ela também recebia aulas de Ian, que lhe ensinava uns truques antes mesmo de ela entrar em Hogwarts. Mas isso não tirava o fato de que a matéria era complicada...

O professor Slughorn, em contra partida, não era rígido como a professora McGonagall. Ele tinha seus favoritismos e amava se gabar do quão famosos eram os seus ex-alunos. Mas o pior de tudo não era o professor ou a matéria, era que seu parceiro de poções era Frank Longbottom.

— Remus, amor da minha vida. Socorro! Me salva! — murmurou Marlene.

O garoto apenas riu de seu desespero e voltou a se concentrar em sua poção.

— Filho da puta...

— Senhorita McKinnon! — exclamou Slughorn, horrorizado — Isso é jeito de tratar a um colega?

Ela sorriu amarelo, ignorando o sorriso convencido que Remus exibia.

— Exijo que peça-lhe desculpas agora mesmo ou retirarei dez...

— Desculpa, Remusito do meu coração — debochou Marlene, antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar.

Voltou-se para a frente, sorrindo vitoriosa ao perceber que ele tinha corado. Seu sorriso não durou muito tempo, pois o caldeirão explodiu.

— Frank! — gritou Marlene, tapando o rosto ao senti-lo queimar.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! Pra enfermaria vocês dois!

Ela não conseguiu ver quem foi levá-los até lá, mas escutou as gargalhadas dos estudantes da Slytherin.

— Tadinha! Deveriam aprovar o uso de calças para pessoas como ela... Quero dizer, faria um bem para os nossos olhos.

— Vocês perceberam que ela só anda com os meninos?

— De mulher só tem o corpo...

Marlene não se importava em entrar no banheiro da Myrtle. Fora a presença da fantasma, era um bom lugar para ficar sozinha.

— “Faria um bem para os nossos olhos” — disse com a voz em falsete para a sua imagem no espelho sujo — Não preciso de óculos para ver o seu nível de prostituição.

Continuou olhando até sentir sua visão ficar borrada pelas lágrimas. Fungou, forçando as lágrimas para dentro e desviou o olhar do espelho.

— Tá olhando o que? — perguntou grosseira.

— Você tá bem? — perguntou Lily, aproximando-se.

— Maravilhosa, não tá vendo? Agora vaza!

Mas a ruiva não foi embora.

— Ah! Qual é, cara! Você deve estar super ansiosa pra ler a biblioteca inteira. Se não começar agora, não vai conseguir até o final do semestre — debochou Marlene.

— Você não sente falta de ter uma amiga? — perguntou Lily.

— Não, me dou muito bem com os meninos. Eles me entendem.

— Mas não tem nenhum assunto que eles falem que te deixa constrangida ou algum assunto que você queira falar que eles não queiram ouvir?

— Não. E agora que já comprovou que eu sou estranha... Poderia me deixar em paz?

Lily parecia envergonhada, como se arrumasse coragem para dizer algo.

— Eu pensei que você fosse como Potter — disse.

— E eu sou. Amo azarar as pessoas, principalmente os Slytherin, é bem divertido.

— Olha, eu sei como você se sente, tá legal? As pessoas sempre me olham torto por ser nascida muggle. E ainda tem esse meu cabelo chamativo horrível.

Marlene apoiou os cotovelos na pia olhando para ela.

— Eu acho uma graça — confessou — Faz você ser única.

— E é esse o problema! Todo mundo fica me olhando como se eu fosse... Uma alien.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que seja uma alen, mas pensa nas vantagens. Se você estiver em um jogo de quidditch e se perder dos seus amigos, vai ser fácil de te encontrarem.

Lily olhou-a irritada.

— Você precisa melhorar esse humor — disse Marlene, levantando as mãos em rendição.

— E você precisa estudar mais — retrucou Lily.

— Eu não preciso! Está no sangue saber.

— Não existe isso!

— É claro que existe!

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

— Está bem, então... Mas eu não vou deixar de tentar convencer você a parar de azarar as pessoas — disse.

— Boa sorte com isso, _Lils_.


End file.
